


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Sixteen: Just Smoke My Cigarette and Hush

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cigarettes, F/F, High School, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Sixteen Song: Alejandro by Lady Gaga</p>
<p>When I heard this song it made me think of AU high school Sea Devil. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Sixteen: Just Smoke My Cigarette and Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

  Ursula slammed her locker door shut. Cruella had been sulking around with her hands in her pockets and avoiding eye contact with Ursula all day. If this weren’t her girlfriend’s typical behavior she would’ve thought something was wrong.

  Ursula spun the combination on her locker once more to make sure it was locked before heading outside. Every day they had the same after school routine, hanging out in the parking lot of the pizza place.

 Cruella sat on the picnic table smoking a cigarette and wearing usual leather studded jacket.

  “Hey babe!” Ursula said as she settled in next to her girlfriend.

  “How many times do I have to tell you darling? I’m not your babe. Now just smoke my cigarette and hush.” Cruella flicked the ash off before handing the cigarette over to her girlfriend.

  Ursula took a long drag as she began to get lost in thought. Her girlfriend was a trouble maker, always had been. Yet, unlike all the flames before her, Ursula had managed to somewhat cool Cruella’s bad side. She blew out a large puff of smoke and sighed.

  “Darling let’s say we make this more interesting?” Cruella said mischievously as she waved a mini bottle of Gin in front of her girlfriend’s face.

   Ursula smiled. “What’s your poison this time Cru?”  
   “You know the usual darling, half olive pizza and half white. The salty taste of the olives reminds me of your lips.”

   Ursula blushed slightly before responding. “You mean like this?” She leaned in pushing her lips against Cruella’s. The cigarette fell to the ground. They kissed passionately for a minute before Cruella broke the kiss.

  “You wasted a perfectly good cigarette!” Cruella protested.

   Her girlfriend pushed her away jokingly and laughed. “Seriously Cru, I think I can spot you another one, if not a whole pack. Now let me go get that pizza. Do you think you can handle not drinking all that gin before I get back?”

   “I can’t promise you anything darling.”  
   Ursula rolled her eyes before getting up to get them pizza.


End file.
